


The Embrace of Two

by Burgie



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Knotting, Male WoL, Multi, dp, hrothgar WoL, trans Uri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 00:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20920889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Urianger has an idea for his lovers. Jack belongs to uglyjackal.





	The Embrace of Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spotty_lion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spotty_lion/gifts).

> Kinktober prompt: Double penetration

Sometimes, seeing how far Urianger had come in terms of intimacy was enough to make Jack's heart sing. When he saw his boyfriend relaxed in Cid's embrace, or even his, when he felt the gentlest brush of lips upon his knuckles, the gentle stroking of Urianger's fingers down his neck, his chin, his chest as Urianger lay in his arms. Touches from Cid were nothing new, sure, but it had taken Urianger a long time to become comfortable enough to simply rest his head on Jack's shoulder. And it had nothing to do with Jack's fierce-looking exterior, it was just... the way Uri was.

But now, that Urianger of before seemed so far away, as this new and much more relaxed Urianger tried his best to touch both of his boyfriends at once. As often happened, kissing had led to touching, had led to gentle caresses, had led two twin hardnesses that Uri was now trying his damnedest to keep his hands or at least some body part on.

"Who do you want this time, baby?" Jack murmured against his lips, hips bucking up as Urianger palmed his cock through his trousers.

"Actually, when it cometh to that, I did have... a fantasy, of sorts, if thou wouldst humour me," said Urianger.

"Oh?" Jack asked, Cid making a noise of inquiry of his own.

"Though it doth pleaseth me greatly to have merely one filling me at a time, I had always wondered, well... twould it be more pleasurable to receive two at a time?"

"I mean, I'm definitely down," said Cid. "If you are, love." He glanced at Jack, who looked at Urianger thoughtfully, at his flushed face, the way his lower lip was caught between his teeth.

"Are you sure you can handle it?" Jack asked. "My knot is pretty big, and two would be..."

"In case thou hast forgotten, I do possesseth the right number of holes required for such a task," said Uri, the molten gold of his eyes shining with renewed fervour.

"Okay but I'm pulling out at the first sign of discomfort," said Jack, though he couldn't deny the primal surge of lust that rose in him at the idea of a pliant Uri between them, his lips perhaps meeting Cid's over their boyfriend's shoulder, the closeness that it would entail...

"I could ask of naught else," said Uri, that smile still on his lips as he rested his hand on Jack's chest.

"I agree with Jack," said Cid. "But the bedroom awaits." He grinned, and Jack grinned back at him. Their days of fucking on the airship may still happen, but they usually preferred a bed these days. Especially with their favourite elezen in it.

Jack shouldn't have been surprised at how eagerly Uri all but rushed into their bedroom, especially given how his clothes were already half-off from the kissing earlier. He now took the opportunity to divest himself of the rest of his clothing, the almost-silken garments puddling on the floor. Jack looked from that to his boyfriend, his eyes roving the body revealed beneath the clothing, the body that he could now see somewhat easier thanks to Uri changing up his wardrobe from the heavy robes and hood that he'd first worn.

It was almost a race, then, for Jack and Cid to get themselves out of their clothing, to see who could touch Uri and suck marks into his skin first. And this time, it was Jack who won, who surged forward and pulled Uri into his arms, onto the bed.

"Hey, wait for me," Cid called, laughter in his voice as he finally tossed his jeans aside and joined them on the bed. Uri hummed his pleasure as Cid's lips brushed his neck, the rougher fingers of the engineer grazing skin already sensitive with the promise of what was to come, sliding over sides to his stomach.

"I am almost of a mind to ask one of thee to cover mine eyes so that the placement doth surprise me," said Uri, closing his eyes.

"Hey, you only had to ask," said Jack, looking at Cid knowingly. Cid grinned and, after pressing one more kiss to his boyfriend's neck at the junction of neck and shoulder, left the bed for a moment to return with a blindfold.

Though Jack hated to hide away those eyes of sunlight, he knew that this would only heighten Uri's pleasure. Besides, it was only temporary.

"Yes," Uri almost purred, a grin curling his lips as the blindfold was secured in place. Though he knew the touch of his boyfriends even blindfolded, he hoped that they would take the opportunity to confuse him, to surprise him by stretching open the holes for each other.

And yet, Uri still moaned his pleasure as Jack's finger slipped between his legs, to the hole that Uri desperately wanted him to use, and then drew up to begin circling his asshole, slipping in just slightly.

Cid's fingers took over from here, slick with lube that came not from Uri himself but from a bottle, first one finger nudging in and then two, stretching Uri open while the scholar arched his hips and clutched at the sheets.

There was no escaping the pleasure, though, as Jack fingered open Uri's other hole, the one that needed only the barest touch of lube, the one that he was so familiar with. Uri was already moaning, but a louder moan was ripped from his throat as Jack hooked his fingers just so, hitting the right spot, before moving back to plunge in and out a little faster.

"I didst not expect thou to teaseth me so," Uri panted, his body a song of desire, a bow stretched taut.

"Hey, we've gotta make sure you're prepped enough," said Cid. "Can't have us damaging you too much."

"Thou art too kind," Uri murmured, meaning it seriously for once. Jack laughed and dropped a kiss to Uri's Scion tattoo, one hand sliding down Uri's body to gently brush fingers over the hardened nub. Urianger moaned louder, his legs parted, the heat pooling between his legs almost too much to bear. And then, finally, after what seemed an agonising age, Uri felt himself lifted off the bed, into muscular arms that could only belong to Cid, judging by the lack of fur. For a few agonising moments, Uri felt pressure between his legs, at that narrow strip of flesh between holes, and then Cid lined himself up. Jack soon joined them, his cock almost ready to slide in from how slick things had become between Uri's legs. At a nod, the two buried themselves in their boyfriend at once, causing Uri to cry out his pleasure, fingernails leaving marks in Cid's arms.

"That okay, baby?" Cid asked, his breath ghosting over Uri's ear.

"Yes, yes, this is most- unh- okayeth," Uri managed to get out, his body unsure who to lean against. He settled for leaning back against Cid, though Jack was also close enough to provide the warmth of his chest. Uri tipped his head back against Cid's shoulder, his moans only growing louder as his boyfriends plunged in and out, the friction and sheer fullness near driving him mad. His back arching, Uri wrapped his legs around Jack, the feeling of fur against his thighs so familiar, so pleasant.

"You sure?" Jack asked, thrusting slowly out of fear of hurting his boyfriend. Though, this only served to make Uri want more, his body aching with it, with how close Jack was to hitting the right spot.

"With complete certainty," said Uri, one hand around Cid's wrist to hold on while the other hand sought out Jack's wrist where his hand was resting on Uri's waist. Until Jack moved his arms, instead wrapping them around Cid, Uri sandwiched between them. The position sent heat flaring through Uri, wrapped up in the love that he felt for these two men. For the love that he felt from these two men too, especially as Jack's lips met Cid's over his shoulder before dropping to kiss Uri, Cid's lips at Uri's neck. The love mixing with the pleasure was almost enough to make Uri weep, the comfort that he felt as he wrapped his arms around Jack's waist and rested his head on Jack's shoulder. And for a few moments, it was gentle, soft fucking, the kind that never failed to drive Uri mad normally. But this time, Uri found that he didn't mind it so much. For it wasn't to tease but simply so that they could enjoy the moment this time, this feeling of being so close together in so intimate an act, the feeling of skin touching skin (or fur in Jack's case) everywhere.

Until at last Urianger became impatient, moving his hips for more friction, to tell his boyfriends to speed up, to go a little harder, be a little rougher. And this they could most certainly do, Jack speeding up his thrusts while Cid began to thrust a little deeper, Uri moaning louder, his own moans mixing with his boyfriends'. It took very little for the warmth of love to spark into a conflagration of pure passion, spreading through Uri until his skin fair burned with it, until his orgasm sent him rocketing over the edge, crying out the names of his boyfriends, his body clenching around both of them as he tried to find an arm belonging to each boyfriend to dig his fingers into as his body trembled.

And they weren't even done yet, Jack moaning and beginning to thrust in a little harder, seeking out that right spot, wanting Uri's clenching muscles to pull him over the edge as they often did, feeling the slickness soak into his fur, trickle down over his balls. It was the proof, if Uri's moans and cries of 'yes' and 'more I prithee more' weren't enough, that Urianger was indeed enjoying this just as much as he'd said he would.

"You ready for my knot, baby?" Jack asked, catching eyes with Cid over Uri's shoulder. "That goes for both of you this time."

"I'm ready if he is," said Cid, pressing another kiss to Uri's neck.

"Yes, please, giveth me thy knot," said Uri, trembling slightly in anticipation. And, with a grin, Jack upped his pace, slamming in harder, deeper, bringing Uri over the edge again and closer to bliss before he thrust up deeper with a sound that was almost a roar. Urianger let loose a moan that almost matched Jack's in intensity as the knot filled him, the pressure enough to bring Cid over the edge too. Now, Urianger trembled, arms still wrapped around Jack, though he loosened his grip with his legs enough for Cid to pull out.

"You two okay there?" Cid asked, looking between them, seeing that Uri's blush reached the pointed tips of his ears.

"My loves, I hath never been better," said Uri, chest heaving as he placed a hand on Jack's chest.

"I'll go get something to clean us up," said Cid. He pressed a kiss to Uri's cheek, doing the same to Jack and receiving a kiss in return from his hrothgar boyfriend.

"My thanks to both of you for indulging me so," said Uri. "I had half feared that such a whim would be... selfish."

"Threesomes generally aren't inherently selfish," said Cid with a laugh, Jack chuckling along with him as Uri's cheeks warmed still more.

"Thou knowest my meaning," said Uri.

"We do," said Jack. "We're just teasing, don't worry."

"Good," said Uri. He rested his head on Jack's chest, eyes falling closed, already content even with Jack's knot still swollen inside him, cum sliding down his thighs. Perhaps this was the best part of such a position- when he could be comfortably embraced in the arms of both boyfriends, kisses pressed to every inch of his skin, the feeling of them inside him. Being filled was by far the part that brought the greatest pleasure, yes, but... there was undeniably something special about this part too.


End file.
